1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for inputting a character in a terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for inputting a character in a multi-key terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, text message services are an additional function to voice calls in mobile communication systems. Some users enjoy text messages more than voice calls. Recently, wired terminals have also been enabled to deliver text messages, like portable terminals.
In terminals, characters are input in four main ways: Korean input mode, capital English input mode, small English input mode, and special character input mode. During inputting characters, an input mode transition occurs by use of a key designated as a menu key. An input mode is transitioned to another one by pressing the menu key one or more times and then a character is input in the new input mode. To return to the original input mode, the menu key is pressed again one or more times. In a multi-key terminal, one consonant or vowel (English, Korean, or any other language) is input by pressing the same key at least once in a keypad. This character input method has the shortcoming of a decreased character input speed. Although many character input methods have been proposed for terminals, there is no appropriate guidance for users to input characters in a multi-key terminal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for facilitating character input in a terminal.